Yo te protegeré, siempre
by Perrible
Summary: No dejaría que nada les haga daño, siempre los protegería... Porque ellos son su familia.


Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Les traigo un nueva historia de Phineas y Ferb, aún no tengo claro cuantos capítulos van a ser.

Sin más retrasos, que lo disfruten!

Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, si no, a sus autores.

* * *

**Yo te protegeré, siempre...**

**Capítulo I : Temores**

_Se había quedado durmiendo hasta tarde, aprovechando las cortas vacaciones de 3 días que la agencia le había brindado, últimamente estaba algo cansado, su vida le parecía monótona y aburrida… ¿Aburrida? Era estúpido decir eso…Tenia a Phineas y Ferb, los chicos más creativos y divertidos de todo Danville, pero, aunque se tratara de convencerse de lo contrario, se sentía de esa forma… ¿A quién quería engañar? Sus dueños habían cambiado, habían crecido, no eran sus lindos niños alegres de antes, sus niños divertidos. A Phineas la medicina le había llamado la atención, recibiéndose y trabajando en el hospital de Danville, junto con su esposa, Isabella, la que alguna vez fue su vecina. Ferb se había casado con la persona menos esperada –al menos para él- Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, la hija de su ex-némesis. Siendo un empresario famoso y con mucho éxito, además de ser un joven de 22 años. _

_¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? No lo sabía, pero…Le dolía, sus dueños lo habían apartado, lo habían dejado sólo, aunque estuviera en la casa de Phineas se sentía ignorado y lo era, a Phineas pareciera que no le importara, ¿Acaso ya se había aburrido de ese ornitorrinco tonto que no podía hacer nada? Cada día era lo mismo…_

___¿Debería de revelar su verdadera identidad? __**-No-**__ pensó Perry, revelando su identidad de agente secreto no lograría nada, la única persona que lo sabía era Vanessa, que prometió no decírselo a Ferb ni a Phineas. Si lo revelaba pondría en peligro a la agencia… ¿Qué importaba la agencia ahora?_

_**-Pero… También fue mi culpa-**__ se culpaba el ornitorrinco, recordando ese día, ese día donde sus dueños habían madurado y él no había estado allí para presenciarlo __**-Sin tan solo hubiera estado en **__**todos sus momentos importantes, sin tan solo hubiera estado allí-**__ Se maldecía, toda su vida se la paso trabajando para la agencia, cada vez no tenía tiempo para estar con su familia, hasta el punto de que Phineas y Ferb se olvidaran de que tenían una mascota. _

_Perry estaba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, reflexionando los años anteriores y la actualidad de su vida, y había tomado una decisión, sus dueños habían crecido, habían madurado, ya tenían una familia… ¿Entonces qué hacia él ahí? Abrió sus ojitos y miro a la pared de aquella habitación blanca, había un cuadro donde se encontraban toda la familia Flynn-Fletcher, incluido él, cuando Phineas y Ferb tenían 10 años. -**Todos nos veíamos tan felices...**_

_Entonces el ornitorrinco se paró en cuatro patas y se dispuso a huir de allí, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrones sin piedad, el corazón le ardía, dolía mucho, entonces huyo del lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar, llena de sonrisas,diversión y amor…Como en aquella fotografía. Los dejaría solos, que vivieran su vida, el se iría bien lejos, lo que siempre había temido... _

_Alejarse de sus niños... En fin, ¿Quién lo extrañaría?  
_

_Y corrió, corrió a cualquier dirección, no le importo donde ir, tan solo quería alejarse de todo._

_Si era un mal sueño, quería despertar y encontrarse con sus Phineas y Ferb llenos de amor, diversión y sonrisas..._

___Todo era su culpa... TODO._

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, fue un sueño, un sueño con el mayor de sus temores…

_-Menos mal que fue un sueño- _se dijo por dentro, sintiendo gotas de sudor en su cuerpo y un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, se sentía adolorido por la pelea que había tenido con Doofenshmirtz está mañana...

Un sonido conocido llego a sus odios de mamífero semi-acuático, sacandolo se sus pensamientos sobre el día de ayer, poso su vista en su reloj comunicador que emitía una luz, esa luz significaba que lo necesitaban en la agencia, significaba que hoy no dormiría bien. Parándose con cansancio y poniéndose su fedora, se deslizo por un pasadizo que lo llevaba hacia su guarida.

**Dentro de su guarida, 3:48 de la madrugada.**

Perry se encontraba sentado en su pequeña silla, esperando a que Monograma, su superior, aparezca y le diera su misión, no en vano había ido allí con el gran sueño que tenía. Después de varios minutos de espera, el mayor Monograma apareció en la pantalla, junto con el becario sin sueldo, Carl, ambos con cara de sueño, ellos también estaban igual que él.

_-Muy bien Agente P-_ dijo al fin el mayor –_Lamento haberte interrumpido tu sueño, pero te tenemos una misión muy importante, tanto para la agencia como para la famosa academia, tú sabes Agente P, la academia en la que todos los agentes fueron para entrenar._

Perry asintió en señal de entender, él también se había entrenado allí y esa academia era de vital importancia para la agencia, allí se entrenaban los mejores agentes de la OSBA, (organización sin un buen acrónimo) y si no había academia, no había OSBA, pero ¿Quién era él que quería acabar con la academia OSBA? Acaso no es...

Y como leyéndole la mente Carl habló _– Y no es Doofenshmirtz el que está detrás de esto, Agente P._

_-Es como dice Carl, Agente P, el que está detrás de esto, no es alguien que tú conozcas, pero lo conocerás- _afirmó Francis Monograma_ – Carl te dejara la información que necesites saber sobre "él". _

Y dando un gran bostezo se limitó a despedirse de su mejor agente y regresar a su casa a dormir. Carl luego de pasar la información a la computadora central que tenía en la guarida Perry se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Perry tan solo recibió la información y se dispuso a leerla, para conocer a su objetivo.

Según decía en los archivos que Carl le había mandando, su objetivo era Hassio Dubnio, un agente graduado de la academia OSBA a los 19 años, trabajo para la agencia por 5 años, pero luego robo mucha información de la OSBA y robo un archivo muy importante. No mencionaba cuál era el archivo importante –suspiró- luego se lo preguntaría a Carl, ahora iría a dormir, sentía mucho cansancio.

Perry se dirigió al cuarto de sus dueños y se acostó a los pies de Ferb, acomodándose y cerrando sus párpados lentamente…

_Hasta caer en un profundo sueño..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento que sea corto pero es un comienzo, gracias por leer, se aceptan consejos C:

Dejen comentarios :D


End file.
